


I Don't Know How to Love You

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-sided Naked SnakexEVA fanmix (from the POV of EVA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know How to Love You

__** **   


> __1\. Nobody's Wife- **Anouk** //2. White Flag- **Dido** //3. Only Teardrops- **Emmelie de Forest** **//** 4\. Our Great Divide- **Tarja Turunen** //5. Criminal- **Fiona Apple** //6. For You- **Stream of Passion//** 7\. Fear and Loathing- **Marina and the Diamonds//** _ _8\. I Don't Know How to Love Him- **Sarah Brightman**___ _
> 
> ____**Bonus Tracks:** _ _ _ _
> 
> ___1.Damn I wish I was Your Lover- **Sophie B. Hawkins//** 2\. Do What You Have to Do-  **Sarah McLachlan//** 3\. Jimmy-  **M.I.A** (joke track)_ _ _

_**_**[Listen on Spotify-**_ [I Don't Know How to Love You- A one-sided Naked SnakexEVA fanmix](https://open.spotify.com/user/lotustheowlcat/playlist/2mgAmjP3bj5SP0KubWALjk)] [[For non-Spotify users](http://www.youtubeplaylist.org/play/p/MDAwMDA1OTMx)] [[Bonus track edition](https://open.spotify.com/user/lotustheowlcat/playlist/1wSuzpRhIr0xvzvIepx9kx) (only on Spotify)]  
** _


End file.
